


Lion's Urges

by Caelitta



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barbed Penis, Catboy AU, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Multi, feral lionmitri, no beta we die like Glenn, some abo dnamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelitta/pseuds/Caelitta
Summary: Kinkmeme Prompt:  Dimitri is a lion/human hybrid with a barbed cock. He goes into a rut and becomes dangerous, volatile, and highly territorial. If he doesn't get relief, he'll go feral. Felix and Claude offer themselves up to get him through it.Hope you like it, anon!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Lion's Urges

Felix shuffles around in his bag outside the door to his apartment. The lean, toned, catboy had just returned from fencing class, and grumbles as he finds his apartment key had fallen to the very bottom of the bag, along with the years old dust and lint from years and years of using the same bag. Felix’s fixation on the state of his bag left him unprepared for what would hit him when he opened the door.  
  
And hit him it did, as Felix takes his first breath and smells the overpowering musk of hormones invade his senses. It smelled like a rut, his roommate’s rut, to be specific, and the sheer strength of the scent made his ears and tails twitch and caused a soft buzz in his loins.  
  
“Gods, damnit.” Felix muttered. He was planning on taking a hot shower after getting home. Not to mention that Dimitri’s rut had come early… They had the dates of heats and ruts marked on the calendar in the kitchen. They were unprepared, and Dimitri’s body was surely paying for it. Dumping his gear beside the island in the kitchen, Felix sneaks into the hallway in which their bedrooms were located. His own room is on the right. Dimitri’s room is directly across from his, on the left. At the end of the short hallway is a large bathroom, filled with serene beige tiles and a wide shower with glass panes. Getting to the shower is his goal.  
  
Felix does feel guilty about not checking up on Dimitri. Besides, what if his roommate doesn’t have it under control and it becomes a nuisance for him later? Felix grits his sharp teeth in frustration and quietly turns the knob on Dimitri’s bedroom door.  
  
The scent in here is even stronger, as to be expected. Felix was far from his heat, but he had to admit, it made him weak in the knees to smell a musk that strong. A loud, harsh, hiss greets Felix from the bed. Dimitri is glaring at him, his long, blond mane matted in certain places and sticking up wildly in others. He’s naked, baring his teeth and clenching his clawed fists around sheets that had been haphazardly thrown around the room. Felix’s eyes scan down his rock-hard chest and abs, down a thin trail of hair that led directly to his long, thick, barbed cock. Felix had heard stories, mostly from Dimitri’s boyfriend, about how well-endowed his roommate was.  
  
Felix had tried to imagine it before, mostly during his own heats, in which he imagined a smooth, thick, 8-inch dick on his totally hung roommate. Seeing it now, Felix was pleasantly shocked. First of all, it was thick. Just by looking at it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to wrap his hand around the whole thing. Second of all, Dimitri’s cock was covered in barbs. Pretty rare for a catboy- pretty much all of the catboys Felix has had sexual encounters with had human dicks. Third, and finally, that thing had to be 10 inches at LEAST.  
  
Dimitri was the one to shake Felix out of his cock-induced trance. In what felt like minutes of staring at his naked roommate, Felix was snapped out of it after mere seconds as Dimitri roared.  
  
“Go away!” Dimitri punctuated his roar with a deep growl that shook the floor. Dimitri then winced, his face turning a shade of red.  
  
Felix stammered in shock. “D-Dimitri! You’re in pain!” Felix takes a few steps forward. “Does Claude know this is happening?”  
  
Upon the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Dimitri lunges at Felix, baring his claws and gritting his teeth. He nearly catches the fabric of Felix’s loose shirt, though the fencer’s clean footwork carried him out of the way.  
  
“I bet he has no idea.” Felix pinches the bridge of his nose. “Don’t you idiots tell each other anything?”  
  
Dimitri reacts to the pointed comment, stepping up to Felix and pinning him to the wall beside the door. Felix can feel Dimitri’s hot breath on his face and neck. It looks like Dimitri is about to kill him.  
  
“Hey, hey! I’m sorry!” Felix can feel his heart pound in his chest. “Just… let me go so I can call him. He’s going to help you, okay?”  
  
Dimitri’s grip relaxes, and he violently pulls himself away from his roommate and crashes onto his bed. His tail is standing straight, and the hair is puffed out. He then screams into his pillow.  
  
“Hang in there, Dimitri.” Felix remarks. “I’m calling Claude.”  
  
Calling Claude is a quick task. He sounded panicked when Felix explained the situation, but agreed to be at their apartment in 15 minutes or less. Felix takes off his sweaty workout shirt in the comfort of his own room. He feels guilty not being with Dimitri while he’s alone in his rut, but it’s for the best. In a word, Dimitri is feral. The lion-type catboy is aggressive when he ruts, and Felix doesn’t want to get hurt. Besides, he’s embarrassed for ogling over his roommate for so long. And he’s sure Claude will handle it fantastically when he gets here.  
  
Felix moves to take off his shorts when he notices the bulge at his crotch. It’s not uncommon for Felix to pop a semi-hard-on whenever the scent of Dimitri’s heat wafts through the apartment. Today was no different. Not to mention that for the first time, Felix had seen his roommate naked, and so he concedes to himself that it had added a little more fuel to his fire.  
  
Covering himself with a towel, Felix moves to the bathroom. After he undresses completely and unties his hair from his ponytail, he steps into the shower. Felix turns the water onto its hottest setting, feeling the drops pour from his navy-blue cat ears, and down his whole body.  
  
The bathroom fills with steam, covering the glass with a fog as he lathers the base of his ears with shampoo. He closes his eyes and cleanses his sweaty skin and hair as he thinks of Dimitri again. His right hand moves to his cock. He strokes it gently and sighs, his wet tail curling around his body to rub at one of his nipples. The hot water emulates the feeling of Dimitri’s breath on his skin, and Felix can feel himself giving in to his fantasy and the scent of his roommate.  
  
Wait.  
  
Felix clears the water from his face and opens his eyes. He wipes some fog from the shower wall. On the other side of the glass was Dimitri, reaching for the handle of the shower door.  
  
“Why are you here?” Felix gasps, opening the shower door. “Shouldn’t you be in your room?”  
  
“Felix, please!” Dimitri’s face is filled with distress. “I can’t wait for Claude any longer!”  
  
“O-Oh.” Felix blushes. Looking at Dimitri, he can see all the effort Dimitri is putting into restraining himself from jumping Felix right this very second. Felix does a short smirk, nods silently, and opens the shower door wider.  
  
The tension in the air snaps like an elastic band. Dimitri lunges at his roommate once again, though this time, his mouth darts directly to Felix’s, and his cock finds itself pressed flush to Felix’s belly. Dimitri rocks his hips, eager for friction. Dimitri comes up for air and releases a soft moan.  
  
Felix runs his hands over the sides of Dimitri’s body, moving even further down to reach for the massive lion cock near his core. He grips it with one hand, the other hand rubbing the base of Dimitri’s tail, and gives it some long, deep strokes.  
  
It’s a strange feeling for Felix. He feels the skin of his hand catching on the hundreds of tiny barbs, but he wouldn’t say it’s entirely painful. The motion of dragging his hand along the cock is more satisfying than anything, like an itch being scratched. Felix feels shivers down his spine as Dimitri moves to nibble at his neck. His teeth don’t break skin, but Felix can tell it’s going to leave a mark.  
  
Dimitri is breathing heavily, thrusting into Felix’s hand even faster. His cock pulses in Felix’s hand as ropes of cum paint Felix’s body before being washed down the drain. Dimitri’s moan reverberates through the shower, his arms clinging to Felix.  
  
They’re silent now, save for the light panting and the sound of the water running all around them. Felix watches as Dimitri grits his teeth and averts his gaze from the shorter catboy.  
  
“Dimitri… It’s o-“  
  
“Oh wow! You two did not waste any time!”  
  
Felix twitches as he looks past the shower doors at Claude, who had evidently let himself in.  
  
“Claude, I-I’m sorry!” Felix attempts to pry Dimitri off of him, though the lion’s grip is far too strong to break.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Claude replied. “I had a feeling this might happen. Thanks for getting him started for me.” He winks. Claude is a strange one, Felix thinks. His roommate’s boyfriend is the most flirtatious catboy he had ever met, with heats more frequent than anyone could ever believe. It kept Dimitri away from home often, and Felix found it miraculous that the dark-haired catboy wasn’t in heat this very second.  
  
“S-Started?” Felix blushes. “Y-You mean, he’s not even done?”  
  
“That big ol’ cock? It’s unusual for him to not be satisfied before coming three times!”  
  
Felix’s jaw drops in bewilderment. He actually feels kinda jealous of Claude.  
  
“Cmon, babe.” Claude murmurs to Dimitri after coming up behind him, clothes being soaked from the running water. “Let’s get you nice and comfy.”  
  
Claude grabs his boyfriend’s hand and tugs Dimitri away from Felix. Felix feels Dimitri silently pulling away until he feels a tug at his own hand.  
  
“Huh?” Felix stammers.  
  
“Felix, please.” Dimitri growls, still not looking directly at him.  
  
“But you-”  
  
“Wow, Felix. Seems like you made quite the impression on him!” Claude remarks.  
  
Felix doesn’t know how to respond.  
  
“You can join us, if you’d like. Looks like Dimitri really wants it, and you know… He’s kinda the boss around here.”  
  
Felix’s mind can think of no other option. He turns the shower off with his free hand and grabs a towel on his way out. Claude leads the trio into Dimitri’s bedroom, where he strips off his wet clothes and sits himself and Dimitri onto the bed.  
  
“That’s it, there you go…” Claude mutters as he strokes the lion’s wet hair. “Can you be gentle for me?” Claude punctuates the question with a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Dimitri snarls and pushes his boyfriend to the bed, pinning him down and lapping at the base of his ears, which fluttered at the touch.  
  
“Babe, talk to me.” His voice softens even more. “I can handle you like this, but we don’t want you to be too rough with Felix.”  
  
Felix scoffs. “Trust me, I can take it.”  
  
Upon hearing this, Dimitri’s ears perk up and his tail waves around wildly. His head tilts to look at Felix, and the lion licks his lips.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” Claude asks. “Get in here!”  
  
Felix paces towards them and gingerly sets his hand on Dimitri’s hip. Dimitri responds immediately, letting go of Claude and tackling Felix to the bed. Dimitri starts licking up and down on Felix’s neck and chest, rubbing his body all over Felix as if to claim him as his own.  
  
“Fuck, that’s hot.” Claude reaches for his own cock, rubbing it gently as he hears Dimitri purr while groping Felix.  
  
Dimitri turns back to Claude, whimpering slightly as he realizes he’s neglected his boyfriend.  
  
“Here. I have an idea.”  
  
Claude pulls Dimitri up from Felix and props him up against the headboard. Claude perches himself beside Dimitri, so that his head has easy access to Dimitri’s cock. Claude gives him some experimental sucks and licks, making sure to savour the texture of the lion’s cock. Claude beckons Felix to do the same.  
  
Felix agrees by situating himself opposite to Claude. “Doesn’t this hurt?” Felix asks, pointing at the barbs.  
  
“At first, yeah. But then you start to get into it.” Claude explains, licking a long stripe up Dimitri’s cock that made him whine.  
  
Felix shrugs and starts fondling Dimitri’s cock with his mouth and hands.  
  
“Hmm… Yes!” Dimitri lets out the first discernible words he’s said in a while. Perhaps he was too far gone to even remember to speak. He brings his hands to the heads of the men pleasuring him, making sure to pet them and give them scritches in their most sensitive spots.  
  
Felix grabs Dimitri’s balls with one of his hands. With two boys pleasuring that dick, Dimitri wouldn’t mind if one measly hand travelled to pay attention to another part of his genitals.  
  
This seemed to be the right decision, as Dimitri’s moans turned into roars and Claude and Felix’s faces are splattered with cum. Felix begins to wipe his face with his fingers as Claude moves to Dimitri’s face, kissing him as the lion laps up his own cum from his partner’s face.  
  
Dimitri smacks Claude’s ass, digging into the soft, supple flesh with his claws and raking them across his asscheeks. Dimitri’s hand moves to Claude’s hole, eyes widening as his fingers graze over the base of a plug.  
  
“Claude…” Dimitri trails off and stares in awe at his boyfriend.  
  
“Popped it in before I got here. Knew you’d like it.” Claude kisses his forehead.  
  
Dimitri uses his immense strength to flip himself over Claude’s back. He pulls out the plug from Claude’s ass, making him yelp, and starts rubbing the tip of his barbed cock against Claude’s hole.  
  
“Felix!” Claude moans. “Top drawer…”  
  
He reaches to the drawer where he retrieves a large bottle of lube. Felix, now a lot more used to this situation wastes no time pouring a dollop of lube into his hand, in which he slathers onto Dimitri’s cock. Claude whines as Dimitri pushes his way in.  
  
Dimitri rips the lube away from Felix, grips his navy hair, and yanks to expose the quivering man’s neck. Dimitri’s mouth meets Felix’s neck as he uses the lube to slick up Felix’s cock, his own cock buried into Claude’s tight ass.  
  
The three catboys relish in the sound of Dimitri’s hips slapping into Claude. Claude is gripping the sheets and mewling, with each barb on Dimitri’s cock making him go wild. He can feel the grip of one of Dimitri’s hands on his waist, pulling him into his thrusts.  
  
Dimitri’s other arm is busy tending to Felix, who holds Dimitri with both arms as Dimitri ravages his body with bites and bruises, and pumps his cock with his remaining hand. He hadn’t expected Dimitri to be this good.  
  
Dimitri’s cock begins to pulse inside Claude, inciting a roar from the lion. Claude gets filled up with Dimitri’s fluids. Feeling the warmth inside him, Claude cries out, releasing his seed all over himself. He collapses to the bed and turns to watch Dimitri finish off Felix, watching Dimitri use his free hand to claw all over Felix’s back. Felix comes with a sultry moan, and clings to the towering warmth that is Dimitri.  
  
As the three of them catch their breath, Dimitri lies down and buries himself under the covers of his bed. Before Felix can leave, he’s yanked back down to Dimitri. Felix feels himself sandwiched between Claude and Dimitri, being held tight between them.  
  
“Mine.” Felix can hear Dimitri whisper whenever he wriggles. Felix smirks.  
  
“That’s Dimitri for you,” Claude laughs. “He knows not to let go a cutie when he sees one.”  
  
“Thank you…” Dimitri murmurs “For helping me through that.”  
  
“Of course.” Felix replies.  
  
“I’m sorry for-”  
  
“Don’t mention it. I had fun.”  
  
“Would you… Would you be down to do this again?”  
  
Felix freezes. He wasn’t expecting this, but he chuckles nonetheless. “Well, your rut’s not over yet, right?”  
  
Dimitri pulls his lovers closer to him. While they’d have to clean up later, they enjoyed a lovely nap.


End file.
